Save Your Secrets
by ForksRock
Summary: "Let her go!"he demanded. "Not until I get what I want, remember I know your secrets I can spill them" the voice said. She's gone missing. Everybody thinks it's her well except for the Anubis residents, they know everything but not as much as their villain does. Summary Sucks :P *ON HATIUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN HOA**

* * *

**PROLOUGE**

"So she was like-" a phone suddenly buzzed.

"Oh, sorry Audrey, I have to go, I have this thing at the house and-"

"I totally understand, anyways bye Nina." she said happily.

"Bye Audrey, it's so glad for you to be here in England." Nina said as she walked out the door.

Meet Audrey Shay, Nina Martin's good childhood friend. She lives with her aunt in England. She just moved last week, as she got a scholarship to another school at Liverpool not so far from Nina's school.

Nina made her way down the sidewalk to Anubis House, she was already late. As she was half way down she got a sense that she was being watched. Nina shook it of at the thought that she was being paranoid from the past mysteries. Nina hurried her steps finally making her way to Anubis House.

"Neens! You're just in time the movie's about to start."Amber squealed as Nina walked in.

Nina let out a smile and sat next to Fabian, who kissed her cheek as she was seated. It was movie night for the Anubis residents. Amber had planned this a week before, Trudy gladly agreed as she was with Fabian's uncle Ade that night, and Victor...well after a few days he finally gave in as he was out of the house for that week. It also took them a few day to agree on which movie they were gonna watch. Amber suggested Twilight which Joy gladly agreed, but the others...eh not so much. Amber also suggested Bratz:The Movie but everyone taught that it was for girly 7 year olds. Mick suggested that they would watch a football (soccer) game marathon but the girls taught it was boring. Alfie suggested 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure, everyone questioned him why, all he said was because Disney was his childhood but everyone taught it was for little kids. After a few more suggestions everyone agreed on Rags. Which they were currently watching now. About half way through the movie everyone got the sudden feeling that they were being watched which sent chills to their spines but everyone shrugged it off and went back to the movie.

"OMG! He looks just like Eddie!"Joy exclaimed as she saw Lloyd on the screen.

"Haha he does looked like you slimeball."Patricia laughed looking at her boyfriend.

All Eddie could do was smirk but that suddenly disappeared when the lights went out.

"HEY!"Amber complained.

A sudden shriek came from the kitchen, after that all went into silence.

"Wait where's Nina?"Patricia asked scanning the room.

"She went to get more popcorn at the...The kitchen! The kitchen! That's where the scream came from!"Fabian said worried.

Everyone rushed to the kitchen to find it empty with popcorn scattered on the floor.

"She's gone..."Fabian whispered, broken.

They informed the adults what happened and they quickly went back, even Victor. Trudy called the local police and once they came they started investigating.

A week after the incident Nina was declared missing. The police were still on the case. Meanwhile at Anubis House it was a sad breakfast. As they were walking towards school Joy found herself staring at Mick. That's when her phone rang, where the cycle began. She got a text from an unknown number.

_Making goo-goo eyes at the jock, eh? Don't worry your secret is safe with me...for now -N_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, just taught about writing this, the sudden inspiration struck me.**

**Anyways to start you guys off:**

**The couples are: Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Jara, and Moy!**

**Oh and some of you are wondering why I picked those movies well:**

**Nathalia was in Bratz, she played Yasmin.**

**Bobby was in 101 Dalmatians 2, he played/voiced Patch.**

**And Burkely was in Rags, he played Lloyd.**

**So I'm guessing some of you already guessed what can happen in the next chapter, basically because I've based the plot in a particular TV show (Shout-out to who can guess first which show is it.)**

**Well you'll see me at the next chapter, but I'll see you very soon...hehe, Bye, for now...**

**ForksRock**


	2. Chapter 2

**`Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOA**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Eddie was starting to get worried, he was her Osarian, he had to protect her, and mostly he was her brother...well half-brother. You see, when Nina was younger, he saw her dad having an affair with another woman, she didn't bother to tell anyone, but it bottled up inside her, and Eddie...just before Nina was born, a few months before, his mom gave birth to him, well the father wasn't Mr. Sweet, it was Nina's father. Eddie also knew about this, but his mother never told him, he found out by himself, Mr. Sweet never really knew that Eddie wan't his son nor that his ex-wife had an affair because of Nina's parents' death. As Eddie entered his empty shared bedroom, there was a note on his bed.

_Worried about your sister? Well hiding it, will take you nowhere. -N_

Amber can't resist the urge, she wanted to go shopping today but they were broke. To Amber's luck, when her parents visited a few weeks ago, she stole her dad's credit card. She went into her room to get her purse, while she pulled out the credit card she got a text.

_You stole from your own father? Not very likely of you...tsk...tsk -N_

Patricia looked at herself for a moment at the bathroom mirror, she replaced her make to make it look that she didn't cry. Her family praised Piper again, making her look invisible in the family tree once again. She loved her sister, she hated herself for not being as good as she was. As she went back to her room, there was something written with lipstick on the mirror.

_Jealously and family problems, classic, the tough chick is easily broken. It'll make a great headline won't it? -N_

Jerome wandered the park as the cold breeze went through his skin. Suddenly Willow came up to him.

"Hey Jerome!"She said exitedly.

"Hey Willow"He said letting out a grin.

"So are we still on that date Friday night?"She asked.

"Yeah..."He answered as she walked away.

As soon as she was out of sight Mara approached him.

"Hi Jerome, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, just hanging..."He replied.

"Oh okay, I'm headed to the library, bye!"She said.

"Bye."He said as he pecked her lips before she left.

As soon as he was alone again, he sat on a park bench. A piece of paper flew down towards him.

_Cheating, are we? You're in double trouble. -N_

Mick was at football (soccer) practice. So far he was the captain and striker. Practice was going good until he spotted a familiar brunette at the stands, let's face it he might have develop a crush on her. All his attention was turned to the beautiful brunette that he didn't sense a ball going towards him. _BAM! _The ball hit his head. It didn't do much damage, he quickly stood up and shook it off. After that the coach called a break and his phone buzzed.

_Distracted by love, eh? It could kill you, so watch out. -N_

Alfie was lying on his bed, reading a gaming magazine and planning his next prank. He was having trouble reading, he was dyslexic. That's why he hadn't been acing school, he was afraid to tell anybody else about his disorder. Jerome nor Amber knew about it. That's when he received a text.

_Having trouble reading, ey Lewis? I might tell your friends or lead them to finding out. -N_

Mara was at the library, reading as always. She picked a book from the shelves and started reading it. To her surprise there was a note on the first page.

_Hey Mara, remember the Isis thing? I could spill it, and let everyone know you're not much of a goody-two-shoes as they think you are. -N_

It struck Mara, the Isis thing, she didn't plan it, she refused to join at first. It happen a few months ago the Anubis girls was pranked by a certain Isis boy. Patricia hatched a plan to get him back, all of the girls but Mara agreed, but soon she got sucked in and joined the plan. The prank backfired, it led the boy to break his right arm, none of the girls confessed but until now she still feels guilty.

Fabian sat on a couch inside the common room. He missed Nina, he was wishing she was okay. Suddenly someone called on his phone.

"Hello?"He answered his phone.

"Hi Fabian."the person from the other end said.

"Oh, hello mum, why did you call?"He asked.

"It's your brother."Mrs. Rutter answered.

"Oh then update me, how is he?"He asked again.

"He's still in a coma, but the doctor said it's getting serious."She said and you can sense the hurt in her voice.

"Oh...I'm sorry about Finn, I wish I could be there for him."He said hurt.

"I gotta go now, bye Fabian, love you."Her mother hung up.

"Bye mum, I love you too."Fabian said as he hung up.

Fabian felt guilty. He's the reason his brother is in a coma, it happened a couple years ago, their family went for a picnic by the lake. Fabian and his older brother Finn went swimming by the lake, they were wrestling under water, everything seemed fine then but Finn's foot got stuck, Fabian didn't notice but as he was pushing him down, he was already struggling. Their mother called them moments later.

"Race you to the picnic" Fabian laughed as he went out of the water.

"Fabian wait!"Finn called but he kept running.

Moments later Fabian arrived, minutes passed Finn still wasn't there, turns out, he drowned.

If only he listened to Finn, he could've helped him. He would'nt be this way. Suddenly his phone buzzed.

_Feeling guilty Rutter? You're brother is very disappointed. -N._

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, so basically this chapter focuses on their secrets.**

**I got the idea of some of the secrets of PLL.**

**And Shout-out to MusicLoverGirl9078 you guessed it right first, its Pretty Little Liars!**

**To all the PLL fans just a quick question- Who do you think Red Coat is? Im freaking out here.**

**Anyways I'll see you all again in the next chapter bye :3**

**ForksRock**


End file.
